Bionic Dog/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Bionic Dog. It's still under construction. Transcript (Hydo loop opens to reveal Adam) Adam: Guys! Guess what I found!(Otis comes out of hydro loop and Leo and Bree start to pet it) Leo: Where did you get a dog? Bree: And please do not say from a guy with sunglasses and a cane. Adam: No. He started sniffing me when I got on the hydro loop, then he went crazy and wouldn't leave me alone. Chase: And did you by any chance have meat in your pocket? Adam: No! Wait, is salami a meat? Chase: He can't stay. Adam: Woah! Did you see that? You said stay, and he did. He's a genius! (Douglas walks in.) Douglas: Otis!? (whistles and Otis comes to him, and he starts to pet him) Aw, that's my dog! He was a stray I took in and nursed him back to health, back when Krane and I bought our first evil lair together! Actually, it was more of an evil townhouse. Bree: How where we ever afraid of you? Douglas: Ooh, this guy got me through some pretty rough times. Leo: Well, its nice to hear that you had someone to comfort you while you were plotting to kill us. Douglas: I think Otis ran away because Krane terrified him! He must've been searching for me forever. I bet he smelled my scent on Adam and followed him back here! Bree: Are you sure that's the same dog? Douglas: Absolutely, watch this! Otis sit, (Otis sits) look left, (points left and Otis looks left) look right, (Otis looks right) speak. (Otis barks) Adam: I can't even do all that! Douglas: I'll tell you another little secret: Otis has super strength. Chase: Wait! You gave bionics to an animal? Douglas: Yeah, he was injured and I did it to save his life. Chase: Well, I'm glad you saved him but I also can't believe the fact that you wasted bionics on a dog. Douglas: I wouldn't say wasted. Do your thing Otis. (Otis kicks Chase with his super strength) Adam: Cool! I thought I was gonna have to train him to do that. (theme song) Chase: (sneezes) Adam: Chase, could you keep it down? Otis and I are playing cards. Alright, what'd ya got? Another ace? Man, you're a lot better than the other dogs I play with. Chase: (sniffles) Adam, that fur factory is making me sneeze. You have got to get rid of him. Adam: Stop right there. Otis is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Chase: Oh, really? Better than being a bionic superhuman, and going on life-saving missions? Adam: Mm-hmm. He lets me rub his belly. Douglas: 'Sup, Otis? Chase: (sneezes) Douglas: Is he still making you sneeze? Chase: (sighs) Yes. I must be allergic to him. Adam: Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you know he's not allergic to you? Chase: Adam! Adam: Okay. Chill out. I know just the thing that'll make you feel better. Hit it, Otis. (playing up-tempo tune on digital piano) Adam: Not his best. He's much better on guitar. Chase: (sneezes) Douglas: Adam, I know you love Otis, I do too. But Chase can't live like this. Adam: Fine. I have a solution. Chase lives in a bubble. Chase: I'm not living in a bubble! Adam: You're right. It'll be much easier if you just leave the island. Thank you for your service, and good luck. Douglas: No, no. He's right. Chase was here first, so Otis has to go. Chase: (sarcastically) Oh, thank you so much for choosing me over a dog. Douglas: Well, it wasn't easy. (Chase leaves) Adam: (to Douglas) How could you just cave like that? Douglas: (scoffs) Relax. We're not gettin' rid of Otis. Adam: Ah, I get it. So we're taking Chase to the pound. Douglas: No, we're gonna hide Otis. Adam: Right. Then we take Chase to the pound. Later... Leo: So bottom line, sweetie pie, I really am the glue that binds this bionic team together. Shelly: '''Leo, I love it when you talk about you. '''Leo: '''And I love that you love when I talk about me. '''Shelly: '''I could talk to you all day, Leo. '''Leo: '''So glad you're my lady. '''Bree: '''Who you talking to, Leo? '''Leo: '''Mr. Davenport. '''Bree: '''That sounded like a girl. '''Leo: '''I think we can both agree that is one of his many faults. '''Bree: '''Leo?! '''Leo: '''Okay. It's this new girl I've been talking to. '''Bree: '''Wow, I never knew you were such a ladies' man. '''Leo: '''I've been trying to tell you. '''Shelly: '''Leo? '''Leo: '''Yes, beautiful? '''Shelly: '''My battery's on four percent. Can you put me on the charger? (Leo turns off phone and puts it in his pocket) '''Bree: '''Wait, the girl that you've been talking to is your phone? '''Leo: '''No. What makes you say that? Shelly, stop vibrating; I'll talk to you later. (Bree starts to walk off) '''Leo: '''Okay. Shelly is my new smartphone assistant. Start off with a few meaningless reminders. Leo, don't forget your wallet, Leo, brush your teeth... '''Bree: '''Leo, the bus is here to take you to wacky-town? '''Leo: '''Look, she learned all my habits, and she knows me better than anyone. Shelly gets me. And for $39.99 a month, she is gonna continue to get me. '''Bree: '''Look, I don't know what's sadder. That fact that you're dating your phone or that I think your phone can do better. '''Adam: '''Otis, Chase is coming. Hide. I can still see you. '''Chase: Adam, Are you reading a book? Adam: '''No, I am pretending to read a book. '''Chase: '''Ugh, why am I still sneezing? '''Adam: '''Because you refuse to live in a bubble. (Chase leaves the room) '''Adam: '''Pretty smooth, huh? Come on, Otis. I think it’s time for you to teach me that chess game you’re always talking about. '''Chase: '''Aha! I knew it. My allergies are worse than ever. You kept Otis! '''Adam: '''What? No, this isn’t Otis. Stand, Otis. This is our long-lost cousin, Bulgia. From, the old country where shaving is illegal. '''Chase: '''Adam, that’s a dog in a blanket. '''Adam: '''Look, I know she isn’t the most attractive woman, but she’s family! (Alarm) '''Chase: '''Oh no, there has been an accident in the explosives area. '''Adam: '''Oh, let’s go. Come on, Bulgia. Let’s show Chase that trick where you run like a dog. (In the explosives area) '''Chase: Douglas! (Adam digs him out and Chase helps him up) Chase: '''What happened? '''Douglas: '''I don't know. I was in her doing inventary and when I turned the corner I tripped on something and everything fell. '''Chase: '''This was no accident. Someone stung this tripwire. '''Adam: '''You're right. And it was stretched from here to hero, which means, it had to have been someone with at least... 12 foot arms. '''Chase: '''Someone rigged that wire to the explosives. Imagine if it had been rigged properly and had worked. The whole place would have blown, with you in it. '''Adam: Hey, I've got an idea. (bend down next to Otis) Sniff Otis. Now go get the bad guy. (Otis walks up to Chase) Adam: I knew it! It was you! '''Chase: '''I live here! Why would I want to blow this place up! '''Adam: '''Don't ask me to explain the motives of a madman. Let me measure your arms. Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:2015